Ultimate SpiderMan: A New Generation
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: What if Peter Parker was never killed by the Green Goblin? What if he had lived to see another day? This story will explain it all. Read and Review.
1. SpiderMan Lives Part 1

**Ultimate Spider-Man:**

**A New Generation**

**Summary****: Peter Parker survives his final battle with the Green Goblin and spends two weeks recovering in the hospital. Afterwards, he resumes his crime fighting as the webslinging hero Spider-Man, encountering old and new enemies in many of the latest adventures in his superhero career.**

**Disclaimer: Ultimate Spider-Man is exclusively owned by Marvel Comics.**

**Copyright is forbidden.**

**Author's Note: This is my own fan-made continuation of Ultimate Spider-Man which shows how things would go if Peter Parker never died. So I decided to take my chances and make this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Spider-Man Lives**

**Part 1**

**(Continuing from what happened in near the end in the Death of Spider-Man,only with a different conclusion)**

Peter Parker was in a life or death situation. His costume was horribly damaged, his body bruised all over, and he was coming close to dying from his injuries. But despite this, he had to stop the Green Goblin before it was too late. He knew that he would stop at nothing to kill him, but he was gonna end this one way or another.

The Green Goblin slowly advanced towards him, his hands ignited with fire. He was fully prepared to burn him alive, and would do so without mercy.

Peter could do nothing but stand there as his nemesis closed in on him. He had no choice but to brace himself for what was about to happen.

But then suddenly, he spotted a truck coming in his direction, heading for the Goblin. Peter saw that the person in the driver's seat was none other than Mary Jane Watson. The Goblin on the other hand was unable to react in time as Mary Jane rammed the truck straight into him while Peter jumped out the way. After that, the truck flipped over, with Mary Jane still inside. Peter manages to punch a hole in one of the glass windows, pulling her out and into his arms.

"Did I get him?" asked Mary Jane.

"You're insane, did you steal this van? replied Peter.

"It was just there."

"You stole a van?"

"You're welcome."

With that, the two shared a quick kiss.

"Now get the hell out of here." warned Peter as he tossed Mary Jane into the air and quickly created a giant web to catch her as she fell.

"This is the day of reckoning Parker. I'm delivering God's message. God wants this to happen." said the Green Goblin as he crawled out from the front of truck.

Having had enough of this, Peter used the last bit of his strength to lift up the truck over his head.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Peter with anger as he slammed the truck down on him.

But the Goblin wasn't finished yet as he continued to taunt Peter.

I will destroy your family like you destroyed mine! I will kill everyone you know."

"Could you do it-, Quietly!" he snapped before slamming the truck on him again.

"There you go."

"Ow!"

However, before he could do anything else, the truck exploded in front of him, sending him flying through midair before falling onto some grass.

"Oh my god...Peter." said Johnny Storm as he ran over to Peter and kneeled down to him.

"I think you got him."

"Good. Yeah, that's...that's about all I...had." replied Peter in a weakened tone.

Johnny looked over at the flames, catching notice of Norman Osborn's lifeless hand.

"Peter! Oh my god, Peter. We have to get you to a hospital."

"I can fly him." offered Johnny.

"Are you crazy? You can't move him. Has anybody called 911? Is anybody a doctor?"

"We can't be here Aunt May!" said Gwen as she tried to calm Aunt May whom was heading for Peter.

"Leave me alone!" replied Aunt May as she ignored her.

"He specifically told us-"

But Gwen stopped herself halfway as she and May looked on with shock at the sight of a heavily wounded Peter laying on the grass with Mary Jane and Johnny right beside him.

"Somebody do something!" called out Mary Jane.

"Oh no. Oh no... said Aunt May with shock.

"He's really hurt."

"What did you do boy? What did you do?" asked May as she kneeled down to Peter.

"It's okay. I-I did it." said Peter.

"Just-just hold on. The ambulance is-"

"Don't you see...it's okay. I did it. I couldn't save him. Uncle Ben I couldn't save him...No matter what I did. But I saved you. I did it."

Without another word, Peter passed out.

**(Note: This is where the alternate part comes in)**

The sound of a siren suddenly started as an ambulance pulled up to the scene. Two paramedics exited from the back with a stretcher and headed over to Peter.

"Oh, thank you so much. I'm so glad you're here." said a relieved Mary Jane.

"Don't worry, everything is under control." said one of the paramedics.

"Please do whatever you can to save him, he's all I've got left." pleaded Aunt May.

They carefully and gently lifted Peter's body and placed him on the stretcher. After loading him into the back, the ambulance soon drove off for the hospital.

"Peter, come home to me soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later...<strong>

Peter found himself waking up in a hospital bed. His grievous injuries were all patched up and he was feeling like he had never been hurt at all. He looked around the room, where he soon found Mary Jane standing right beside him.

"You're awake at last." said Mary Jane with a smile.

"Hey, I'm just relieved to still be alive. You would have been devastated if I was no longer around." said Peter.

"I'd be a lot more than just devastated."

"Are the others here too?"

"No, it's just me. They're all are waiting at home for you."

"Well then, tell them that Peter Parker's coming home."

Sometime after checking out of the hospital, Peter returned home with Mary Jane beside him. The moment he had set foot in the house, he was greeted by Aunt May, Gwen, Johnny and Bobby.

"It's great to have you back Pete." said Johnny patting him on the back.

"I'm happy to be back."

"I was worried that you wouldn't make it." said Aunt May as she hugged him.

"Aunt May, it's gonna take more than a bunch of bad guys to bring me down."

"With that aside, we're all glad you're alright." said Gwen.

"So Peter, what's on your agenda for today?" asked Mary Jane, even though she already knew what the answer would be.

Peter could only form a sly smile on his face as he already had something in mind.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later...<strong>

"Don't anybody move one muscle, or else you're gonna get it." said the Shocker whom was conducting a raid on a money transport (as usual).

"Stand down Shocker, we've got you surrounded." said a police officer while aiming his gun at him.

"I don't think so. You losers couldn't stop me before, what makes you so sure that you'll get lucky this time?"

"Because unlike you, they've got some extra help on their side." said a familiar voice.

"No, it can't be. Not him again." he said with dismay.

He turned around to come face to face with a certain hero in a red and blue costume, clinging to the wall behind him. He couldn't believe his eyes, it was the one person who caused him nothing but torment and humiliation, the hero who always defeated him no matter how hard he tried.

None other than the webslinging, wallcrawling crimefighter, Spider-Man.

"Why do you always pop up at everywhere I go?"

"I'm a superhero, it's what I do. If I just let bad guys run freely around New York without doing anything about it, I'd lose my superhero license." replied Spider-Man in a joking tone.

"Save it, you're finished." said Shocker as he prepared to fire out a blast from his gauntlets. But Spider-Man was quick to react as he jumped off the wall and webbed up his right hand.

"Seriously, is that the best you can do?" taunted Spider-Man as he nailed Shocker in the head with a midair kick.

"That's not gonna stop me, I can still use my other hand."

But he soon lost the use of his left hand when Spider-Man webbed up it as well.

"Nighty night Shocky." teased Spider-Man before knocking him out with a punch.

"And a little word of advice, you should try being more prepared."

"Thanks for the help Spider-Man." said another officer.

"No big deal. It's just all in a day's work for your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man."

After that, he took off swinging into the city.

"I gotta say that it sure feels nice to be out and about once again. After all, this city wouldn't be the same without me around."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here it is everybody. <strong>

**This idea came to my head after I did some thinking. I figured that I could write a fan story which fixes the mistake that Marvel had made by killing him off.**

**Next time: Spider-Man Lives Part 2**

**Later folks.**


	2. SpiderMan Lives Part 2

**Chapter 2**

**Spider-Man Lives**

**Part 2**

In the city of New York, Peter had spent most of his free time for the past few days patrolling around the city as Spider-Man, rounding up criminals, saving lives and being praised for his efforts by the citizens. Since the Green Goblin was long gone, Spider-Man felt like a whole new hero now that his nemesis was no more. He also knew that some of his other enemies were still out there, but he wasn't deterred in the slightest. He figured as long as he was around, everything would be okay.

At least for the time being. As he went swinging throughout Times Square, he soon landed on the side of a nearby building when he witnessed a news report on the JumboTron.

"_In a matter of recent events, there appears to have been a series of robberies being committed all around the city. But so far, the police have been unable to apprehend the criminal responsible for the crimes. Local witnesses claim the culprit calls herself Amazonia." _said the reporter.

Spider-Man couldn't help but feel puzzled by this whole ordeal. Throughout his life, he had met and fought plenty of villains with weird names, but this name was beyond weird, or so he thought.

"Seriously, only complete maniacs would give themselves names as lame as that. But still, it is my job as a hero to put a stop to it. If the police can't catch her, then maybe I can." said Spider-Man before jumping off the building and resuming his patrol.

Spider-Man had to make sure to keep a close eye out for any signs of criminal activity just incase if he happened to come across anything suspicious. But little did he know that someone was watching him from within a dark alley.

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile at a local bank)<strong>

It was all rather quiet in the bank. The only sounds heard were those of various people depositing and withdrawing money via their bank accounts. Everything seemed like it was in good condition, with freshly clean floors, three shining counters and much more.

For the moment.

"Excuse me sir, but I'd like to make a withdrawal please." said a woman with black hair and green eyes whom was standing at the front of a counter wearing a brown trench coat.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you're gonna need to have an account in order to withdrawal or deposit money." said the man whom was attending to her.

A scheming smile appeared across her lips as she thought up an idea.

"Is that so, big boy?" she asked with a seductive tone.

"On second thought, take as much money as you want, pretty lady." he replied in a love struck tone as he opened up the cash register and gave her all the money, which she loaded into a bag.

"Hey you. That's illegal, you can't do that." screamed a woman who was behind her.

"Put a cork in it." she retorted before turning around and staring at the woman with rainbow hypnotic spirals in her eyes.

"I will do as you command." said the woman in a mindless tone.

"That's better."

Everyone who was present at the bank let out a gasp of shock after what they just saw. They all had a feeling that this woman was no ordinary person like the rest of them. The woman turned around to notice everyone staring at her with looks of suspicion, she knew it was only a matter of time before things got out of hand. However, she wasn't worried.

"Looks like it's time to make my move."

In the meantime, Spider-Man was overlooking the city from above on top of a tall building. When suddenly, his Spider Sense tingled, warning him of a crime in progress.

"That's my cue, I better get a move on." said Spider-Man before diving off the building, shooting out a webline as he headed towards the crime scene.

Back at the bank, the police had arrived on the scene and blocked off the entrance so that no one could get in or out.

"THIS IS THE POLICE, WE HAVE THE BANK SURROUNDED. COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP." said a policeman through a megaphone.

But they were soon taken by surprise when the door of a bank vault came crashing out through the wall, smashing one of the four police cars.

"Oh my god." said another policeman.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought. One of you five officers will have to go in there, arrest the culprit and get the civilians to safety." said the head police officer.

"You must be crazy if you think I'm going in there. Didn't you see what just happened, no way am I going in there."

"Well someone has to go in there, we can't all just stand around."

But soon, they turned their attention to the air as they caught sight of Spider-Man swinging in from above.

"No need to worry officers, I'll take care of this." said Spider-Man as he landed inside the bank. As he walked through the area, he made sure to evacuate all the civilians along the way. After getting them all to safety, the webslinger made his way towards the bank vault to deal with the criminal responsible.

"Keep your guard up Spidey, you've already gotten this far." he said to himself.

Suddenly, his Spider Sense tingled. He was soon forced to jump out the way as he spotted what appeared to be some sort of speeding blur rushing out of the vault and coming to a stop outside the bank, revealing it to be the same unknown woman with the trench coat. She had two bags full of money hoisted over her shoulders as the policemen held her at gunpoint.

"You're under arrest. Drop the money and put your hands up in the air, now." said one of the officers.

"Oh really?" she asked with a smile.

In a rather strange twist, the policemen all lowered their weapons in submission.

"We wouldn't arrest such a beautiful woman like you" replied another officer in an affectionate tone.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll just be on my way."

"You'll be on your way alright. To a prison cell." said Spider-Man who was now perched up on top of a street light.

"Oh please, like you can stop me."

"Wanna bet?"

"I'd love to stay and talk, but I've got some business to do elsewhere."

She then prepared to take off with the money, only to be ensnared with a blast of webbing from Spider-Man's web shooters. Not lot afterwards, he shot out two strands of webbing which snatched the bags from her grasp.

"I don't think so."

But before he even realized it, the woman soon tore herself from the webbing with relative ease, tearing off her trench coat in the process, revealing that she was wearing some sort of jungle girl attire with tiger stripes on it, along with some orange high heels.

"_She broke free from my webs without effort. How is that even possible?_" he thought.

"Did you actually expect your silly webbing to stop me?" she taunted.

"Uh, kinda. That's how it mostly works, you know."

"My my, you've got quite the smart mouth. Well then, so be it."

Spider-Man barely even had time to do anything as she suddenly disappeared in a blur.

"Where did she go?" he wondered while looking around before his Spider Sense warned him of danger. He immediately leaped off the street light just as a car was suddenly thrown at him from behind. He then landed down on the pavement, dropping the bags on the ground.

"That was a close-OOF." He got cut off when someone rammed into him from the side, knocking him headfirst against a wall. He tried to stand back up, only to be seized by the throat and lifted off the ground by the woman.

"How pathetic, and here I thought you were gonna be a worthy opponent."

"Who are you even suppose to be, Jungle Girl?"

"Not even close. I only go by the name of Amazonia, but it's not like that matters to you."

"Yeah, right. What else is new?"

Ruthlessly tossing him aside, Amazonia made a beeline for the bags of money and snatched them back up.

"So long, loser."

Just when she was about to dash off, the wall crawler made one last attempt to stop her by shooting out two strands of webbing at Amazonia, who surprisingly bent herself backwards, using her left hand to grab hold of the webs.

"This won't be good." muttered Spider-Man before Amazonia started to swing him around by his own webs.

"Now this is what I call going for a *swing*. she joked.

"I hate to sound critical, but that is the stupidest super villain joke ever."

"I've got better things to do than to waste my time with you."

Yanking him forward, Amazonia struck him in the face with a powerful kick which knocked him out cold.

About a few hours later, Spider-Man woke back up. He rubbed his head and groaned as he stood up.

"Whoa, that was some kick. It was like I got hit in the face by a piece of concrete."

When he observed his surroundings, he saw that Amazonia, as well as the police were all gone.

"Well this is just great, she got away. All because I underestimated her. Way to go webhead." he lamented.

Taking a running start, Spider-Man leaped into the air and went swinging away.

"_Note to self. The next time you confront a villain like Amazonia, never let your guard down or else you'll just screw things up._"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's the second chapter. Sorry that it took so long. It's a little short, but at least I tried.<strong>

**I know there wasn't much of a fight in this one, but there will be in the next part. Plus, I know you'll find the new villain unusual and unfamiliar. I apologize for that. Really I do.**

**Next time: Spider-Man Lives Part 3**

**Later folks.**


End file.
